After the End
by Aura
Summary: Ragnarok already occurred and the Asgardian's were reborn on earth in human form and without memory of who they once were. Though often still close to those that they knew best. Jane Foster found Thor and they are due to be married. When she meets his brother the rules change - as memories start to return to them is there any chance of a normal life left? M for later events.


**Chapter One:** _**On the Other Hand**_

"_But on the other hand there's a golden band, to remind me of someone who would not understand."_

_**-Randy Travis, 'On the Other Hand' Lyrics**_

The early summer afternoon was pristine, the sort of thing you saw in paintings and that should be enjoyed given it's rarity. A gentle breeze played over the grass, cooling the warmth of the sun. Across the field flowers opened upward to greedily soak every ounce of the sun's illumination they could receive, littering the edge of the green waves with touches of pastel colors. The sky was clear of any blemishes, a pale blue extending to every available inch of horizon.

It was within this separated field that a girl was spending her afternoon, nose stuck in a book, trying to 'enjoy nature' while she still read. Yet, the wind was capricious, not wanting to give her the respite of her novel. The jealous creature kept closing her pages, or knocking small petals free from the blossom's above her to interrupt her view.

"Fine fine," She spoke lightly, her voice playfully irked – not taking any real insult from the interruption. Focusing on academics was proving difficult even without the atmosphere nudging her to pause and enjoy it. Tomorrow was important, so much that even a minor reminder and she no longer wanted to sit still.

Dusting herself off and replacing her book in her purse she moved toward the stream she heard running deeper in the wood. It didn't hurt to hope that something might distract her from the meeting that was coming up. Her new family – or at least her future in-laws. It was the first time she was getting to meet her fiance's relatives and to say the least she was concerned about the impression she would make. Would they hate her?

Jane didn't have nearly the amount of wealth or influence they had – her fiance's father was in politics. He held a seat on the cabinet in London. His mother owned a line of perfumes and women's accessories that was well known as being expensive. They were of a different level than she was – and the fear that they wouldn't approve of their dear son marrying a poor scientist still paying off university bills was justified.

Thor was a doctor at her hospital, one of the new residents she came to learn. She'd thought he was a dream- along with every other straight female – the moment that she'd seen him. He had been filling out a chart, and was wearing a lab coat – otherwise his height and broad shoulders would have convinced her he was just a member of the security. He replaced one of the old doctors when they retired at her usual office. There was just something about him, beyond the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, that had drawn her in. It felt as though she knew him – as if they were meant to be.

Jane didn't have to say anything, he'd asked her out that first day – in the break room while she was trying to catch up on some of the notes for a few of her patients. Of course, how could she have refused? It was a little awkward at first, they both acted somewhat like children trying to deal with a first date – it wasn't as though she hadn't seen men before but this was new. There was a spark, a feeling budding in her chest and mind that she belonged with him – and it was a relief to find that he reciprocated.

It'd been a month, not long by the standards of just about anyone...another reason to fear the judgment of her in-laws. Most people would jump to the conclusion that she was in it for the money – but when Thor had proposed he scoffed at any of her excuses as to why to wait. She'd wanted to keep the engagement a secret at least until they'd been dating more than a year but he would hear none of it. It was difficult to argue with someone that you'd fallen so hard for.

A groan escaped her just thinking about the likely whispers and accusations not just between her new family but at the hospital as well. Why couldn't she have had a little more willpower in this particular argument? Puppy dog eyes was why – they were Thor's secret weapon – every time the big lug used them she went weak in the knees. But now she was going to have to pay the cost of their swift engagement and there wouldn't be any real way to escape it. Jane had hoped exploring the compound that belonged to the family in the New York countryside would distract her but it was only reminding her of just how much of a difference there was between them. This was more land than she'd ever thought she would own.

Rounding a corner in the path, the view did banish her troubles – it was breathtaking. A waterfall was tucked away here, it was only about eight feet tall but the stream gave off a constant thrum that was comforting. The water rushed down and around several large stones before pouring out another small fall about two feet long into a pond on the edge of the land. The bushes and trees were lovely, some of the fruit bearing flora offering gentle blossoms along with lilies at the upper ledge – a bench was set to one side of the area where the path lead – it's inhabitant making it clear she was not alone.

A tall man, almost as much as Thor sat at the bench, his rich green eyes reflecting the churning spray nearby. He wasn't as wide as her fiance, but still cut a fine figure in the clearly fitted black suit. Sable hair was slicked back from stately features; high cheekbones, a strong jaw, proportioned nose and eyes, thin but decisive brows. He was pale, more than she was used to seeing in today's 'tanned or bland' societal view and yet it fit him well. The dark suit was accented with a pine green tie and a gray/gold/green scarf. There was a walking cane near him, the addition pretentiously appropriate.

A feeling of dejavu came over her when he looked up to her and gave her a smile. That same sort of push at her mind that she'd met this man before – she'd only ever felt that way once and it was with Thor only recently...why she'd thought it was a good idea to marry him when he asked her so early into the relationship.

"While I appreciate that I am good-looking enough to stare at, I must ask who you are and what you are doing here? This is private property miss, though I won't bite – this time. Come and take a seat." His voice did it again – a nagging pressure that she had to know this man but the recognition wouldn't come to the surface. She could hardly ask 'have we met before' without sounding like she was hitting on him.

"I'm sorry, I must have wandered across the property line without realizing it." Jane answered, offering him as friendly a smile as she could muster while her mind sat uselessly unable to place the man. Starting to hold out a hand for a shake when she stepped closer she didn't see the root across the path and tripped, throwing herself forward. Even with her hand in front of her she expected it to hurt.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

The thrum of the water cascading over the edge of the small 'cliff' on the grounds was usually relaxing for Loki. He often used it as a personal escape. If something was bothering him or he had a particularly difficult case that day. Today all he had to do at the office was some filing, honestly he probably could have avoided going in at all but he didn't like to leave his business in the hands of others. He was doing more generalized work until a defendant that could afford him appeared.

It was the news that his brother had given the family that left him disturbed. Marriage? He'd not introduced them to whoever this woman was that had captured his heart before now and he was already speaking of wedding her.

It was rushed, and sloppy, and Loki presumed in a few years his firm would be heading up the divorce paperwork. It would likely cost the family a small fortune this little foray – as if his previous affairs hadn't already harmed the checkbook enough.

Not that the Asgar's wanted for anything – they had a life that was altogether easy compared to most. They might as well be royalty – but the principle was that his brother always did things that disrespected their family name but still managed to be the infallible son. Perhaps with this engagement father would finally see the truth of the fool. Of course, she was another doctor so it wasn't as if he'd picked someone unemployed – that would have been too much to ask for.

Sound brought his eyes up, at the edge of the path that came down to the stream's edge stood a woman. A brunette staring at him and the scene in front of her in abject wonder, pausing on him and continuing to stare. She was absurdly familiar...but he couldn't quite place her. Annoying considering his memory was generally very good.

"While I appreciate that I am good-looking enough to stare at, I must ask who you are and what you are doing here?" He drawled, amused at her surprised expression – had she thought he couldn't speak? Good-looking enough to be a part of the scenery? "This is private property miss, though I won't bite – this time. Come and take a seat."

Generally his reply wouldn't be so generous to a trespasser, but she was pretty and well dressed enough to be worth a short conversation before work. It might take his mind from his troubles.

"I'm sorry, I must have wandered across the property line without realizing it." she answered, offering him as friendly if nervous smile. She seemed to decide at once to get introduced, her hand went forward as she approached him – as if intending a shake – but her feet had other plans. Catching her toes on one of the roots she threw herself forward. Out of instinct he shot up to catch her extended hand – but couldn't balance himself enough. He was pushed back onto the bench from his momentum and she ended up in his lap.

There was a short pause as she looked up at him, chocolate hair disheveled. He saw a flash of something else – as if he knew her at another time. She was in a dress instead of the pants and blouse she wore now – it looked a bit like a desert but the sand was dark – Hawaii maybe? Did he know this girl?

He occasionally had those strange moments, it was never harmful – not overly helpful either – the doctors called him 'overcreative' when he was young. A few doctors had said he was dreaming in small doses while he was conscious. Now if he admitted to having the once in a while 'vision' he'd be laughed out of his practice. He pushed it aside – expecting it would go no where as most of his strange 'dreams' did.

"Oh, my...I uh..." She pushed herself up. "I didn't mean to just throw myself at you. Not to say you aren't cute, cause you are – but uh, I'm not hitting on you. I...god I need to shut up. I'm really sorry, I'll just go if you wan..."

A smile started to creep up his face, he felt the amusement growing as she ranted in frustration. He couldn't help but laugh, her frantic excuses mixed with compliments was somewhat endearing.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

A deep laughter met her ears, making her face all the redder.

"It's not funny, you probably think I'm some crazy trespasser."

"I like you." He stated, the laughter dying down into a chuckle. "As for your sanity – I don't think I've had enough time to judge."

_"Loki, you may have heard of me..."_

_The voice slipped into her thoughts along with an image of her slapping the man in front of her. His face was the same at least – but he was wearing armor? It was blurry._

_"I like her!" He announced, turning a grin toward her that made her heart jump._

"Are you all right?" The question brought her out of her distraction and she managed to nod slowly, trying to figure out why she was hallucinating... "Then, if it's not a bother, may I have my hand back?"

That was when she noticed; she was still tightly gripping him after the strange vision. Pulling her hand away like it was in a fire. What the hell was wrong with her? She could feel the warmth in her face from embarrassment. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hold onto you there."

"No trouble." His brows were higher than they'd been when she first saw him, likely he was shocked by the madwoman that just stumbled onto his land. Or considering if he should just call the police. "Are you certain you are well?"

"Yeah, just...distracted...and sort of a clutz." Jane hoped that would get her a little leeway. "Thank you for pulling me in, it would have been even more embarrassing if I'd of fallen on my face."

"May I ask what the preoccupation is, now that you are seated and less of a danger to yourself." The comment was playful, and while the joke was at her expense she found herself smiling. He at least didn't seem to immediately think she was just some crazy trespasser. Was all the stress just getting to her? Maybe she should ask for a cat-scan when she got back to the office.

"I'm supposed to meet my future in-laws tomorrow. The Asgar's, your neighbor's I guess? I'm engaged to their son." Jane explained, hoping to further put off the possibility of policemen by talking to him. "I haven't met them before so I'm a bit on edge."

"Which son?"He asked, completely at ease, leaning back, crossing one foot over the opposite leg as he spoke to her. His relaxed manner helping to calm her thundering heart – or at least give it a different reason to speed.

"I thought Thor was an only child." Jane replied, "he never mentioned any siblings anyway."

"So Thor then, and he and his brother never got along." He replied, giving a knowing smile – as if he had witnessed them arguing first hand.

"You're friends with them?" Jane asked, she didn't really know many of Thor's friends.

_"Doing a stunning job with that first impression thing Jane, top rate. Not."_ She thought to herself with a slight frown. _"Everyone here is going to hate me."_

"We grew up near each other, I knew them fairly well. I might even have a few embarrassing photo's of Thor lying about somewhere if you are interested." He offered impishly, scratching the side of his face a moment. "I'd have to dig them out but I'm sure they are somewhere."

"Maybe." Jane grinned at him, she had to admit she was curious. All she knew of Thor was pretty respectable – she hadn't seen almost any pictures of him as a kid. "I think it'd be nice to see pictures of him before recent ones at all."

"His mother can oblige you there, she has a fondness for record keeping." He said lightly. "I've always enjoyed her company, I think she'll like you."

"Eh...I dunno about that. Aren't all mothers supposed to hate the girl that takes their little boy away?" Jane appreciated that he was trying to do the nice guy thing and tell her everything would be all right but she doubted it. It wasn't as if he even knew her, they'd only been talking for a few minutes.

"I think the mom isn't the parent you need to concern yourself with." The familiar man explained. "Thor's father, is – to put it mildly – strict, staunch, and traditionalist. It wouldn't be you before you become concerned. He doesn't get along with anybody – except his wife – and that appears to be conditional."

"Wow...um...you don't seem to like him much..." Jane observed. Going into meeting them with negative preconceptions wouldn't help her – so maybe she should change the subject – but he did that for her.

"It is complicated...but that aside, how did you meet Thor? Last I heard he wasn't even going steady with any one girl." He asked,his curiosity seemed innocent enough.

"We only met a couple months ago...I know what you're thinking but I met him and I just sort of knew...there was something special about him. I could just tell him anything." Jane said, blushing slightly as she looked at this man she seemed to know and then back at her lap. "Sorry, I guess that doesn't sound any better. I must come off as just a lovesick teen."

"I don't know...I suppose normally I would think so." The dark haired male remarked, leaning closer to her and watching her with an intensity she didn't expect. It was like he was searching for something, she felt it too – the tug of familiarity that couldn't be ignored.

"I see the romantic appeal of being fated to meet..." The light whisper of his voice was almost hypnotic, she felt herself gravitating closer to him. Her chest tight with unexpected emotion she realized they had barely any distance between them before she sat back and up straight, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

When she withdrew he pushed himself up from the bench, straightening his suit jacket before lifting his cane. "I should be on my way, I wouldn't want to be late for work."

"Wait, what's your name?" Jane called after him.

"Next time! I'll need yours as well. Come by tonight after sunset, I should be back by eight." He called to her as he wandered down the path and out of sight. Her heart picked up it's pace again as she stared where he disappeared into the trees. Somehow it felt wrong to be meeting some other man at night but...she needed to know why she felt the same draw to him as she had Thor...was this just some issue with her mind? If she was hallucinating then all of her decisions lately she shouldn't necessarily trust – maybe it would be wiser to visit the E.R...but since it had only happened once she knew there wouldn't be much they could do if the tests turned up negative. Not to mention fees for the emergency room...

**End Chapter**

So...new idea. I have too many of those. My muse is cruel. Anyway, I liked it. Guess I'll see if other people do as well.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well, normally this section is reserved as thanks to those that review and to answer any questions or long comments. However, as this is the first chapter. I shall instead just thank anyone that does end up reviewing in advance. (Then you'll get more thanks again next chapter – how epic is that? Two for one : ) )


End file.
